galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen Hollow
Gwen Hollow aka Commander Hollow, aka The Youngest aka Sister of the Coven Union Citizen Gwen Hollow, Native to the Planet Coven, Race Affiliation :Humanoid – Coven CLASSIFIED INFORMATION Gwen Hollow is a member of the Coven. A group of beings that survived the final destruction of their universe. Part of the fundamental Universal laws that make up the RULE determine that nothing of a previous Universe shall remain so a new one can come into being. Withholding substance of any kind, be it matter, thought, energy or knowledge from the end will cause minute errors and problems in the next. THOSE WHO ARE BEHIND THE RULE demand that this ultimate balance = The Sum of all that was must be Sum of all that will be. The Circe of Beings called the Coven were a very old race of great knowledge and power and they fought another race of equal powers and might. It was their battle that caused the ultimate destruction of their Universe. As members of the Coven foresaw the end of their Universe, they sought a way to escape and survive and thus break the RULE. 1 Explanation The Coven circumvented their doom by transferring their essence into the Nether worlds. (A set of “Sub Universes” that were created before the actual Multi Verse (sort of a Sandbox of Creation) Nothing of the Supreme Multi Verse (our Multi Verse) is supposed to be in the Nether Worlds (ruled by an Entity : Lord Nergal.) The members of the Coven were transformed into Netherworld beings, as punishment and as a means to exist there. They lost nearly all their knowledge about their previous lives and their own Universe. The Oldest however ( Alycia) managed after endless ages of torment to come into posession of the Prophecy of Before and Yet to come. (The prophecy was made by the Voice of the Rule) and it speaks of the restoration of the Dark One to his full power and his decision to either go ahead with his revenge and thus shatter the RULE forever or forgo the Plans of Revenge and thus shatter the Balance forever. (Or go the THIRD WAY) Alycia used this Prophecy and her own interpretation of it to persuade Nergal to let her go, back into a Prime Universe. Nergal granted her wish, but part of her being had to remain in the Netherworld) So Alycia and a few thousand of her Sisters were released. Alycia and the rest , including Gwen reincarnated during various Ages. Alycia was the first to reincarnate and Gwen the last. Alycia and Gwen were among those who reincarnated on Earth into the Their dual forms and control of Netherworld energies were the cause and origin of countless legends about Hells, Demons and Devils on a thousand worlds. Of course it wasn't magic and not Demons but the inability of any normal being of the Prime Universe to see the true form of a Netherworld being gave rise to these legends. Gwen and Alycia were reunited with their other sisters when Earth became a Faster than light Society and they could travel to other worlds. (While their true forms are perfectly capable of surviving in space they can not travel faster than light on their own. Only Alycia eventually learned a way of traversing space another way) Gwen loved her Human form and became a Union Citizen. Gwen made her home on Lorman's Starbase. She entered the Fleet and became a JAG Officer. Gwen enjoys her career and was one of the first voices who wanted the Coven to join the Union as a species. While her true Nature is known to a select few, even fewer actually believe the Netherworld connection to be true . Gwen fell in love with Eric Olafson but when Eric became Erica her love interest in Eric faded. Like all Coven she is aging slowly but she is aging and can be killed. She embraces her career and is aiming to become Chief Justice. She is currently in a long term relationship with a Dai Than. 1(Others like the Arth, Lord Lumis and the Dualix also broke the Rule) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters